leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Asfidyll/Valerion, Dragon of the Earth
Valerion, Dragon of the Earth is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Valerion's secondary resource bar, instead of mana, tracks his unique mechanic: Power. Valerion can have up to Power. Valerion generates 2% of his maximum Power with every 40 units he travels underground, requiring a total of 2000-units to obtain maximum Power. Alternatively, Valerion generates 0.5% of his maximum Power with every 40 units he travels at surface level, requiring a total of 8000-units to obtain maximum Power. Power does not decay or generate idly. As primary Power generation is based on distance travelled underground, it is not applicable while dashing or teleporting. However, secondary Power generation is applicable while dashing, teleporting or when displaced by crowd control effects. movement speed (based only on base movement speed). Upon stopping, casting an ability or engaging in combat, he erupts in a hail of earth, knocking up all enemies in a 200-radius for 0.5 seconds and dusting them. Any affected unit is dusted for 4 seconds, Dust is not consumable. |description2 = While underground, Valerion gains a secondary set of abilities in place of his primary. If any hard crowd control affects Valerion while underground, he resurfaces but does not knock up any enemies or dust them (Hard crowd control effects include: stuns, knock ups and knockbacks.) }} Valerion bites down on a target, dealing magic damage and inflicting grievous wounds for 3 seconds. Dusted targets take additional true damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Power |range = 475 }} Valerion erupts upwards, sending a huge maw of earth forward in the direction he was facing, dealing magic damage to all enemies and inflicting grievous wounds for 4 seconds. Dusted targets take additional true damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Power |range = 775 }} }} Valerion calls up an impassable spike of earth, pushing aside enemies and impaling the singly closest target to its centre. The impaled target is dealt magic damage and made untargetable. The spike disappears after 1.5 seconds. Valerion can have up to three active spikes before going on cooldown, which begins automatically 4 seconds after the first is cast. |description2 = The spikes will dust all enemies who touch them. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Power per spike |range = 800 }} Valerion calls up 6 impassable spikes of earth all around him as he erupts upward, pushing aside enemies and impaling the singly closest target to their centres, dealing true damage and remaining targetable. The spikes disappear after 1.5 seconds. |description2 = The spikes will dust all enemies who touch them. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Power |range = 350 / 375 / 400 / 425 / 450 }} }} Valerion seeps any dusted unit into their skin, ravaging their bodies from the inside, dealing magic damage per second for 4 seconds. Upon reactivation, all ravaged enemies pass the same dust to all enemies within 300-radius, applying the same damage and slowing them for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Power |range = 1200 }} Valerion conjures a huge sandstorm for 3 seconds as he erupts upward, dealing initial magic damage, dusting, slowing enemies within the storm and causing them to lose allied vision. The sandstorm ravages enemies, dealing additional true damage per second for 4 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Power |range = 500 }} }} Valerion creates a massive wave of earth that moves in a chosen direction. The wave deals magic damage to all enemies hit and carries them in its direction until it stops. The wave is capable of passing over any and all terrain (along with any carried units). Reactivating the ability prematurely destroys the wave. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100% |costtype = Power |range = 2000 }} Lore Much as Anivia and Lyrene are Guardians of the Freljord, Valerion is the Guardian of the Great Barrier, the range of mountains that stretched from Valoran's East to West coasts and separated the North from the South, and of Shurima. No man, yordle nor creature passed through either without being judged by the Great Dragon of the Earth; and those who were deemed unworthy to pass were sentenced to death by the very sand and stones under their feet. A Dragon that called the Gargantuan Mountain his home, Valerion, though known to be wise, was a dark force to be reckoned with, as those of Shurima discovered eons ago. A once powerful civilisation, Shurima thrived in magic, prosperity and gold. It was within the sands below the great civilisation that Valerion guarded that which he was meant to guard. The monarchs of Shurima were blessed by Valerion, who protected them and their arts as the generations flew by, provided that every century, a pair of twins would be given unto the earth, a magical sacrifice that ensured Valerion's protection. Mortal as these monarchs were, though obedient initially, grew to gradually refuse Valerion's request, and soon after, defy him entirely. One unfortunate monarch made the mistake of taking up arms against the Guardian in the hopes of ending Valerion's 'tyranny'. To teach them a lesson, Valerion destroyed the palace and buried all who lived within. When all was dead but the king himself, Valerion condemned him and his family to be resurrected as the cursed undead as the years would pass, one member of royalty every century. Valerion would no longer protect Shurima for its defiance against him, and when the Rune Wars came, Valerion watched idly in the Mountain Ranges as the sandstone was rendered to nothing but desert. Centuries flew by, and Valerion remained guard at his Mountain. Until a band of would-be-champions came, and were refused passage. But small and clever as these creatures were, they escaped Valerion's wrath for the first time. The Great Dragon would not accept failure, nor such upfront defiance. Like those of Shurima, he would deal his punishment, and so he followed underground to where the escapees had run: the League of Legends. Playstyle, Visuals and Personality Valerion is a powerful fighter that best plays under quick movements and surprising his opponents in a powerful explosion of earth and quick bursts of damage. Valerion focusses largely on quick combos that rely mainly on his passive to operate. Just as well, distance covered becomes more important than in any other champion, as Valerion relies on it to utilise his spells. Valerion is best played when always on the move, never in one place for long, hence why he is best played in the jungle, where the long distances between points actually work to his advantage. Valerion is a large black dragon, very much based on the Eastern dragons. Blacks scales lined with bronze claws and teeth, Valerion has a slender body that gleams under the sun, yet allows quick movements under the earth. He breathes no fire, but instead manipulates the very earth with a small twitch of a talon. 4 legs of copper-bronze shine alike his large eyes, burning iron against the blackness of his body. Valerion is protective of what he loves, and is determined to uphold honour and truth above all things. So when mortals defy him for reasons they themselves do not understand wholly, Valerion destroys them and they remain either dead, or eternally unforgiven. Whenever provoked, Valerion will not hesitate to unleash the earth's might; yet he remains a wise Guardian, one who both the younger Anivia and Lyrene both respect immensely. Quotes '' Selection: '' "Immortality begins, mortality ends." '' Attacking: '' "Fear the Dragon." "Fury torment and rage sublime." "Bury them alive." "Dust to ruins and ash." "Insignificant." "The earth reclaims you." '' Movement: '' "Blind to the threat." "Harken the earth's call." "Rumble..." "Crumble in my wake." Upon diving into the ground-'' "Ahh, my fields of battle." ''Upon diving into the ground-'' "Ahh, my home." ''While in the ground-'' "Unseen and undone." ''While in the ground-'' "Shall they fight the Dragon?" '' '''Jokes:' '' Valerion dives into the earth (if he isn't already in the ground) and pokes his eyes above ground level. After a brief pause he then sinks into the earth again (if he was initially above ground, he dives upward). "Like a hippo... so they say." "I'm watching... and waiting." '' Taunts: '' Valerion smashes his forelimbs onto the ground, sending waves of earth spikes through the ground around him three times. '' "No match for a Guardian, mortal!" "Your impaled body will soon rot at my hands." '' '''Unique Taunts:' '' With a nearby Shyvana: "Your father would have been proud, 'Vana" With a nearby Amumu: "Little Ah'ahken, I remember you..." With a nearby Xerath: "The prime of a mortal's fallacy." Comments It has been quite a long time since I posted my last champion concept, so I do hope Valerion somehow makes up for that large gap of time. Also, this page has been marked as a "Page Using Champion Info with Deprecated Parameters." I have tried constantly to find out what is wrong, and I still cannot find the issue nor problem. If someone could please tell me what on earth is going on, I would be very greatful, thanks. Category:Custom champions